


The Light in the Dark World

by iszy_chan



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Filling in Plot Holes, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Thor: The Dark World, bros before hoes, in a way that probably only makes more, king!Loki, talking business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iszy_chan/pseuds/iszy_chan





	The Light in the Dark World

Thor's pace as he walked the stretch of golden tiles to the throne of Odin was quick, Odin's summoning of him seeming urgent. He dropped to one knee in front of his father, his head bowed as the All-father moved in his seat, one hand hanging off the armrest as if it should be bearing the weight of his golden sceptre, but for once it was not.

"Father, why do you call me here?" Thor questioned lightly, raising his head to look at him.

"Must there be a reason behind wishing to see my son?" Odin smiled, resting his back against the gold throne, its twisting designs seeming to curl around his torso that had been carved into the throne.

Thor chuckled, "there has always been before."

"Correct," Odin answered, "I did call you here for a reason. It is of Loki."

Thor's light mood quickly drained away, his eyes cast down as he remembered all too well the death of his beloved brother. "What of him? Has a date for his dedication been set? Do not fret father, people will go. There were some who enjoyed his tricks, if not involving themselves--"

"There will be no dedication," Odin cut in sharply, his eyes focused now on his hands. He waited for a reply but none came, as Thor was too shocked to speak--why would Odin not care for his own son? After the words they had shared together on Loki the day Thor had returned to Asgard, the first time they had spoken of Loki's death, it had shown that Odin loved Loki as much as he had always claimed to.

Thor slowly rose to his feet. "I-I fear I do not understand." Thor graced the floor with his gaze again. "Why ever not, father?"

"Because there is no need for one," a voice spoke from behind him, sincere and very slightly amused. He spun around, recognition crossing his face at hearing the voice, a beaming smile stretching across his face. Thor ran to his brother, trapping him in a tight embrace before remembering how he had been injured when dying and hastily pulled away, gripping him by the shoulders as he scanned across his green and black informal clothing for any signs of injury.

 _"Brother?"_  Thor gasped, shocked, confused and unimaginably joyful all at once.

Loki smiled sloftly, gripping his arms back, "brother."

Thor glanced over his shoulder at a beaming Odin, turning back to Loki, his voice near lost, "You're...I thought...did father... _what?"_

Loki blew a breath through his nose, a chuckle at Thor's dumbfounded expression. "When I was stabbed, I subconsciously put a spell over myself to cease my heart and render me dead, but preserving and healing my wound at the same moment. When the storm conjoured by the stone passed over my body, it blew a piece of the broken ship over me, protecting me. I awakened a few hours later, my wound already beginning to heal. It took a day to have the strength and find entry back to Asgard--I wasn't strong enough to use the portals made from the alignment of the worlds. When I came back, I explained to Odin the plan you and I had brought together, him agreeing to not intervene, thankfully."

The All-father made an annoyed noise in the back of his throat, slitting his eyes at the god of mischief.

"I have been healing since then," he continued, brushing off Odin's death glares. "And I must thank you for your kind words of me when you returned."

"Father told you?"

Loki grinned, playfully wicked, the same grin he had always given Thor when he found out about another one of his tricks. "I was Odin. Or at least at that moment in time."

Thor laughed, cutting himself off short when realisation hit him. "But, brother, if you had the sceptre when we spoke and father no longer has it now..."

"You were correct in what you said about him when he was masked as myself." Odin nodded to Loki. "He may not appreciate being known as my son, but he has what it takes to be King and more."

Loki held out his hand in front of Thor, the golden sceptre materializing into his palm. "King Loki of Asgard... has a nice ring to it, wouldn't you agree?" Thor shot him a look, to which he laughed. "Those days are behind me, Thor."

With a smile, Thor sank to one knee in front of Loki, bowing his head. "My King, it is an honour to serve you."

Loki knelt to his level, his lips curving up into a soft smile as Thor embraced him again. Odin stood from his throne, reaching them and resting a hand on one of their shoulders each. "I always imagined Thor to be a better, wiser King, but it seems that after all you have proven me wrong, Loki." Thor noticed a look in the corner of Loki's eyes--he still held a grudge against his adoptive father, but there was still love there, the beginning signs of forgiveness. "Your mother would be proud of the both of you," Odin finally said with a sigh, releasing his hold on the two younger men. "You have both turned into strong, wise men and will do Asgard proud."


End file.
